


Smiles Falling from the Ceiling

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date gone wrong, Diner Date, Eatery, Free Dessert, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Pouting Tsukishima Kei, Rain, Soft Dinner Date, Sudden Storm, old building, tkymweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: A cruising date to the city ended up taking a turn into a roadside restaurant because of a sudden storm. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi simply wait watching the storm but inside start to feel it. Tsukishima throws a fit gets a free dessert. As both are waiting Yamaguchi tries to boost a pouty partner. Even if a date was declared ruined they make the best of it. Ending with two running off to head back home. A tip is left for satisfaction, even if the leaky ceiling may attempt to wash it away.





	Smiles Falling from the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi is in Tsukki's hoodie the entire time. That's just a fact I think I needed to add. Also just like pretend that Tsukki can drive please that's all I ask. This is so late and I'm disappointed in myself but I hope someone still enjoys it.

Two hands were tightly held laying upon a middle console of a vehicle. With a stereo steadily losing signal the only thing keeping nerves in check was the two within a car. Soft brushes of fingers following a pattern of windshield wipers. What was meant to be a small drizzle was nothing but an understatement. Small droplets were nothing but the start. Rain quickly progressed into something monstrous. Tsukishima behind the wheel was determined to keep eyes set ahead for both of his and his partner’s safety. His view felt otherwise and was wandering without his consent. In the smallest corner of his eyes made out the key details of his passenger. In the seat sat Yamaguchi strolling through his phone mindlessly and hiding within the hood of his jacket. Happening on rare occasions such as this, his nerves were less on edge than Tsukishima’s. He was simply listening to something his partner had mentioned earlier to take his mind off the weather. A diner was coming up soon enough were both decided it would be best to take rest. Yamaguchi looked up reviews for said diner specifically on the hunt for highlighted keywords. Dramatic and bold and especially stupid adjectives to draw his attention. The faint neon lights of an open sign were already glowing. Within a car, the mood color changed signaling they were near. Fingers braced for the impact of a heavy turn and that’s when eyes found their favorite. Yamaguchi gave a light smiled followed by a chuckle as tires dipped into a splash. Tsukishima gave a faint grin resting a car from it’s moving gear. As if it was natural right after park was set in place, a hand now fully free migrated west. Invading into a partner’s hood fingers brushed along a jaw bringing it close. Lips connected softly clearing noise all for nothing but a second. What was previously a laugh had slowly morphed into a delighted hum. Tsukishima couldn’t help but question what ended precious giggling. Leading him to murmur against lips.

“What’s so funny? You’re bad at hiding any laughing” Yamaguchi opened eyes with a laugh starting once again. Lips parted and he squeezed interlocked hands as an apology.

“I think these owners right their own reviews. But someone serious called this place, “an extremely edible eatery”. It’s so stupid it made me excited.” Just a few sentences were a pain to contain in such strong laughter. Tsukishima was trying to hide a snarky scoff at the idiocy of it and focus on how it was funny enough to make a partner giggle.

“That is dumb. You would hope it was edible but I guess it’s extremely.” A joke came out fairly rough from a tone that could never break sarcasm. A partner thankfully could sense the difference and it added to laughter even harsher. Lips touched again initiated by a needy blond with two much confidence from a basic one-liner. Glasses forgot their own existence and made themselves too close for comfort on Yamaguchi’s forehead. A pleasure lost to the feeling of pain when reminded of why two were in a parking lot. Thunder boomed sending goosebumps down skin and anxiety up a throat. Trading a gadget for his partner’s hood lips gave a final depart. Hands had to break to grasp around handles. Car doors opened and rain didn’t seem ready to lighten up. Two sprinted as if it was practice for another set of doors. Behind these, there was proper with a bonus meal to follow.

.

.

.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in a battle on separate sides of a booth. Hands were resting on their own laps or the table and lips were kept sealed. This battle took place in nothing but two sets of eyes. Yamaguchi after so many years could feel nothing when locked in glare with amber eyes. For years this was instantly the start of an apology but Yamaguchi was not falling for it. This was war. Tsukishima, on the other hand, was still training himself in the art of reading expressions. Anger was so rare that it was easy to remember. Yellings in bathrooms for various reasons with faded red cheeks and tear ducts welling with tears. Those were angry moments this look wasn’t that. Absolutely nothing was different from a usual soft look. Just a tint of vision leaving eyelids to cut a look at a russet shade underneath.

“Kei..listen to me. I am paying and you can not say anything about it.” The reason for this was brought up once again. After a run-in with the storm hitting its peak dinner was ordered. As basic as two get from almost anywhere. Burgers and fries with toppings from a picky eater going to one who’s used to scraps. This argument seemed pointless to both as they were so used to it now. This was basically a weekly expense they took turns sharing. Spoiling was something for rare occasions that they saved up for. But, with the moment at hand they saw it as one of these rare occasions. Tsukishima pointed bluntly at fries fully on a plate,

“You’re waiting for those to go soggy aren’t you?” Yamaguchi was taken aback but hesitantly nodded,

“I always do you know that. What are you trying to say?” Tsukishima with a scheming smirk reacted with nothing but a shrug. The illusion of his idea was now a reality,

“You paid for gas already. You let me listen to my music on the way up here when you know I do that on the way back. It’s pouring and you still wanna be with me. If the check comes before your fries are soggy I’m paying.” Eyes that were set in battle relaxed going soft. Guns put away and replaced with an outstretched handshake of peace. This is what both assumed it was becoming and one would give into the other side. These were caring details that Yamaguchi had seemed to neglect. It was only fair if he didn’t pay and let himself save it for next time. Imagining the thought could not seem to be handled within his head. A competitive gene that was so rare was making its appearance for a show this evening. Looking below there had to be a loop hold in the situation. Only a few things remained on the table with any filling meaning a check was soon to come. One item was nothing but outstretched fingers with a matching open palm requesting for a hold. The other item was, in fact, golden hued and quiet floppy fries next to nothingness on a plate. Yamaguchi growing desperate had to act fast hearing footsteps come around him. The movement of a single fry to a mouth was shocking. Heavy and sogging and getting caught on a finger with plopping bite. The other item outstretched on the table pulled back. Tsukishima was feeling defeat and it wasn’t something he exactly found enjoyable. With the smallest sound of soft bites a hand craving, a hold became a podium to hold a losing head. Slumping over Tsukishima was trying to make the best of it and watch a happy expression eat his favorite, but something was off. A level soggy was more of soaked from the one chewing. Yamaguchi couldn't help showing displeasure moving a napkin to politely hide a spit,

“Kei..these are soggy..but they’re more of soaked.” words were spoken still hidden behind a napkin. Yamaguchi then watched a pouting stance dissemble. In an effort to be right with the nasty flavor it wasn’t all that worth it. Tsukishima tipping an item lightly to his tongue already tasted the dissatisfaction needing no more. Quickly he looked above and the culprit hit him instantly. Rain fell timing beyond perfect. Both watched as a water droplet rolled down glasses. Screwing views on both ends and leaving an unflattering taste in both mouths. The ring around stain was hypnotizing to draw attention to the water damage. Moving down below was no better as a centerpiece of water had formed in what felt like a blink of an eye.

“Are you fucking serious we came here to escape this!” Actions started catching speed as hands moved frantically on both sides. Yamaguchi ushering hands in ways up arms and towards lips to silence a partner. The two had missed it just focusing on each other like a date was planned to be. Yamaguchi wished a god would listen to a prayer to turn it back around. Tsukishima ignoring all pleads was preforming an act to hopefully draw in a crowd. Glasses shaking to be rid of a single drop cursing under his breath. Both went quiet at the sound of clicking heels towards them. One smiling in satisfaction and bubbling in anger to spew. The other on an edge and ready to chase someone away for something pointless. Yamaguchi had won the race and got in the first reply,

“We’re fine ignore him! He’s just a little upset with the rain.” a little was an understatement Yamaguchi hadn’t braced himself for today. Tsukishima’s act and tantrum was nowhere near from over,

“Shut up Yamaguchi! Yes, I have a complaint. What’s with putting us underneath this? We came here to escape the rain not get our meals drowned.” A way with words could be so charming and also so harsh. Fingers gripped the table in anger. A habit he had worked so hard to lessen. But, as Tsukishima’s rude habit was appearing again it was only balanced. An empty vessel of an exhausted waitress bounced between looking at two customers. Her head picked to go with the opinion from the one shouting. All because he held a glare that gave her a reminder of why to be scared of men,

“Sir I am very very sorry! Lots were in to escape the rain I didn’t mean to put you here! How about I make it up to you with a free dessert.” Tsukishima looked over and saw anger that was for real this time. Tears sparking already and hands about to give a table more than water damage. His own hands recollected and thankfully steam had already left after an apology,

“That would be nice..yes thank you. But do serve it to him. It’s for him. That’s why he’s being so polite.” Yamaguchi rolled eyes scoffing even if that was a trait of another. He pushed himself off fingers so happy to be released. His back going to a booths cushion waiting in a pout. Tears absorbed refusing to drip. Making him at least stronger than the ceiling above. Not realizing heels had clicked off once again he and a partner were in silence. Even in silence wasn’t completely silent. After an airing of a new reality show others were roaring in complaints. An already empty woman had her work out for her now more than ever.

“Kei. One I want an apology and two..don’t you dare.” Eyes locked tight and silence came over once again. Tsukishima was caught in a dramatic act that was naturally continuing. He had lost control of his own off switch and Yamaguchi was too far away to turn it off. Arms struggled bouncing forward to stop an act in progress. The hints of a middle finger were tossed as pale hands gripped sides of fabric. Blond hair was devoured whole by a hood of a hoodie. Hue matching the darkened blues that ruptured lighting outside. Yamaguchi kept hands in a floating position seeming to have lost a childish battle. The only way to get back at the moment was to fight fire with fire. He was tired of being water to cool flames he wanted to irritate a partner back. Fingers of his own dug into a hoodie flopping over a jacket and kicking legs out under a table. Mocking an appearance was just the start of a plan. Tsukishima jumped unintentionally seeing such a familiar look in an expression before him. A mirror in attitude but with darker skin with pastels that could actually be pulled off.

“That’s scary. Dashi I’m sorry. Please don’t look at me like that..stop mocking me. Hey! I was being nice the treat is yours!” Lips followed and copied every word that was spoken. Yamaguchi was watching an expression sour on his partner as he had felt once before. Tsukishima kicked back trying to get a reaction. Quickly legs sprung battling back and forth. Teasing was growing to more of a game than thankfully another battle. Both had their issues to work on but that was for another time. Softly hands reached for one another as sneakers squeaked below. Shoelaces getting undone to foil speed and tongues getting a new imprint from a heel. Both soon found themselves laughing as fingers scooped together. Joy made the time tick by faster than they wished because both were caught hand in hand. “Here you go you two. I am once again very sorry. Your check is with it.” Faces turned bright red and hands unraveled in extreme speeds retracting to laps. Nervous grins took over naturally soft smiles.

“Why yes thank you very much. Have a good night.” A waitress smiled softly at two which made the boys less tense. The smallest bit of life appeared in her eyes. Thunder boomed once again tho rattling a fest of complaints. She sighed with parting words,

“You two are a lovely couple by the way. It’s a shame you feel the need to hide it.” Heels then once again clicked off to another table. Tsukishima felt guilt mix with dinner in his stomach but feeling the rare emotion came at a cost. Feet were trampled by another set and a delighted cheer came from his partner. Tsukishima couldn’t help but shove his head below seeing that he had, in fact, lost their game.

“I win! Now as you’re the loser. You have to eat dessert with me!” Tsukishima let out his own pained sigh but saw no reason to keep up a game. Head moving up he looked at what he would have to stuff down. Cheeks just fading out started up in flames once again. Before him sat a slice of strawberry shortcake. It was large enough to feed three of him or a whole Hinata. Alongside was a freckled hand waving a clean and spare spoon.

“You didn’t like slide a tip or anything for that right?” Yamaguchi couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable doubt,

“Nope. I guess someone got lucky. Now shut up Kei! I’m tired of you being a stinker and a meanie. I see you drooling eat with me.” Tsukishima reached out and grabbed an object from hands, seeing a delighted smile shine bright. He broke into the cake ripping at its fillings and words came to his mind.

“Dashi say ah and close your eyes.” Yamaguchi hesitant at first searched for evil signs of being played. It came up negative and he listened. Three textures and feelings all buzzed together at once. An icy spoon with soft cake had entered his mouth. Alongside a pair of lips came crashing into his cheek. Finally out in the open fingers wrapped with his own resting comfortably on the table. And audible smooch rang in his ears as his eyes peeled open. The sight before him was nothing but a lost in space smile trying to be innocent.

“You..you’re still being a meanie. My turn open!” A spoon was graciously handed in a pass. Both were soon back and forth bantering with the quietest flirts all between cakey bites. Once a plate was done money was left and hands had never broken from the first bite.

“The cake wasn’t expensive but enough to hopefully be a good tip.” Yamaguchi smiled seeing the smallest part of soft nature peek through. It was all he needed to help conclude a twisted upside down date. Bells rang and shouts of angry customers could still be heard outside a building. A storm had passed but the rain was still strong. Yamaguchi tightened his hood trying to make out a path to a car for the least of damage. But the smallest whistle caught his attention. Connected hands rested at sides as Tsukishima took a bare palm and pulled a chin to his. At an angel were fogging glasses couldn’t crash. Gasping lightly at the surprise lips kissed back against another pair. Quickly two parted but it was just enough to leave an imprint of heated breath. Hands gave a final squeeze and legs rushed to a vehicle against the beating rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the ended was so rushed I'm sorry it's way past day two now. I still was determined to publish this before bed. I put good omens on as background audio and god was it a distractor. I still tried my hardest and I'm not proud of this one but I promise I will work harder on the others! No one reads this plz call it stinky if you wish.


End file.
